The Escape
by Mrs.ReggieBush
Summary: Join Seifer and Squall on their Bonnie and Clyde adventure! Currently on HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**The Escape**

**By: Mrs.ReggieBush**

The Profiles:

Prisoner No.3476: Seifer Almasy

Age: 21

Charges: Attempted Murder, Breaking and Entering, Stealing,

Assault, Grand Theft Auto, Robbing Of A Bank, and

At Least Three Accounts of Murder.

Sentence: Least: 50 years

Most: Life

Escaped: March 11, 2008 at 2 A.M.

Prisoner No.3478: Squall Leonhart

Age: 19

Charges: Attempted Murder, Breaking and Entering, Stealing,

Assault, Grand Theft Auto, Robbing Of A Bank, and

At Least Two Accounts of Murder.

Sentence: Least: 50 years

Most: Life

Escaped: March 11, 2008 at 2 A.M.

Prologue:

"How did you let this happen!?"

The F.B.I. agent yelled as I looked at the criminal's profiles when he heard the news of the prisoners escape.

"Sir we don't know we're trying to figure that out now. There weren't any holes or any damage to the prison it's just like they opened a door and walked out."

I heard the agent sigh deeply.

"OK I'm coming there right now." She said angrily. "I just can't believe they just walked out its not possible. Someone helped them out."

Then she hung up.

"Did she know it was you?" Squall asked.

"No. He really thought I was the chief."

I smiled at him and we both laughed. Then I gave him a kiss and asked him.

"What are we going to do with all these bodies?"

Squall looked around at all the guards' bodies and the chief's body sitting in the chair.

"I don't know but we'll think of something."

**The Escape**

_Chapter One/Uno: _

The F.B.I. Head Office was in a frenzy- 2 of the most wanted criminals was on the loose and no one knew where they were. One of the agents named Agent Ceri Renee had a major headache and this criminal breakout was not helping.

"Did anyone get contact with anyone from the prison?!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Then one of the other agents was brave enough to speak up.

"Umm...no ma'am. Not yet."

Ceri just rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone try to?"

Silence. Ceri shook her head and just walked out the room.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. She splashed a few drops on her face to try to cool off. After she turned off the water she looked into the mirror. Average looking woman nothing special...except for what was in her head. That's why she has so much respect-Ceri is very intelligent.

Suddenly another female agent busted into the bathroom.

"Finally! We've been looking every where for you..."

Ceri was about to tell her to fuck off until she heard the next words that came out of the agent's mouth.

"Because the 2 loose criminals are on the phone with some very important information."

Ceri stopped and stared at the agent for about 3 seconds then she started running to her office and picked up the phone.

Everyone was already set up to track the call. She sat down and picked up the phone and after a nod of approval she spoke.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello Agent Renee."

She smirked.

"Hello Squall. Mind telling me where you are?"

Squall just laughed.

"I know you're tracing this call so I'll make this short. I'm going to ask you a very important question."

He paused.

"How many prisoners does the Northern California State Prison hold?" She tried to rack up an answer in her head.

"Umm...maybe 1,580,290 prisoners?"

He laughed.

"No, wrong answer it holds 4,356,798 prisoners. So I'll give you a tip. You're going to have a major head ache because you have 4,356,800 prisoners loose. Good day."

Click. She sat there frozen from information that she just learned. Some of those prisoners were murders, rapists, terrorists, and just plain law breakers. Suddenly she jumped up.

"Dammit! Call the military and the president!"

In an undisclosed area two people sat together smiling and laughing drinking champagne.

"You're just a genius Seifer."

They kissed.

"I know babe I know."

**A/N: I had started this story a long time ago on my other account but I didn't like it so I stopped writing it. I don't know why but I feel like writing it now lol. **

_Reviews: Needed_

_Started: March 11, 2007 _

_Ended???_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Escape**

_Chapter Two:_

Agent Ceri Renee was currently sitting in an emergency meeting with the President, Vice-President, Head of the F.B.I., Head of the C.I.A., and the Head of Homeland Security. Ceri stood up to speak.

"At 2 A.M. Today on March 11, 2008 two prisoners named Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart escaped from California State Prison. Around 6 to 6:30 A.M on March 11, 2008 4,356,798 prisoners were set loose into the city of Sacramento. Then at 10:27 A.M I, Agent Ceri Renee, received a phone call about the prisoners' release into urban areas."

One of the other agents suddenly busted out a question.

"So what progress has been made to try to capture these convicts and ensure the safety of everyone in the city?"

'Man...You and I are supposed to be on the same side!' Ceri thought in her head.

"We have made any ground within a 1,500 mile radius from the prison a place to search and any surrounding cities are in a state of emergency. We have broadcast on the Internet and television pictures of some of the convicts and also had their names broadcast on the radio."

She sat back down.

The President stood up.

"We have to solve this now! If not it'll hurt my approval rating!!"

After about 20 more minutes of discussion everyone started heading out. The Head of the F.B.I. stopped Ceri to talk to her.

"Listen not to put pressure on you but if this doesn't get solve you're fired you understand?"

Ceri nodded.

"So what's your next plan of action?"

Ceri cleared her throat.

"I plan to set up patrol and a news conference. I also plan to talk to some of the family and friends of the Chief of the prison and some of the guards' family and friends."

The Commissioner nodded.

"Also I plan on trying to negotiate with the suspects Seifer and Squall."

"Do you think this'll work?"

"Yes."

"How long will this take?"

"Maybe two to three days tops."

"Don't mess up remember that okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Also, Squall is my son so please try not to hurt him."

Ceri's eyes widened to the fact that the Head of the F.B.I.'s son was a convict. Suddenly she realized that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. 'Only one more stop and then home sweet home.'

While Ceri was practically being interrogated Squall and Seifer were plotting their next scheme-to rob a bank.

"Honey that's not going to work...that bank doesn't have enough money. I know where we can go."

Squall smiled.

"Where?"

"Fort Knox."

Squall looked skeptical.

"You might want to steal money from there but I don't. Let's not be too cocky because that's going to be our downfall."

"If you say so."

They continued eating their food. Then when they were finished they started to head out of the diner they were currently in.

After leaving they headed to the motel they were staying in. As they were approaching their room a dark figure was leaning on the door. Seifer smiled and ran up to the figure and kissed it.

"So what happened today?"

The figure smiled.

"No hello or anything? Fine. Forget you. Well anyways I currently got them thinking you two are headed to Mexico."

Seifer smirked.

"That's totally opposite from where we're going!"

The figure stepped to Seifer and into the light.

"Don't you think I know that? After all I'm a F.B.I. Agent."


End file.
